This invention relates generally to xerographic copying apparatus and, more particularly, to a contact fusing system for fixing electroscopic toner material to a support member.
In the process of xerography, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of a latent electrostatic image upon a photosensitive member with subsequent rendering of the latent image visible by the application of electroscopic marking particles, commonly referred to as toner. The visual image can be either fixed directly upon the photosensitive member or transferred from the member to a sheet of plain paper with subsequent affixing of the image thereto.
In order to permanently affix or fuse electroscopic toner material onto a support member by heat, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which the constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky. This action causes the toner to be absorbed to some extent into the fibers of the support member which, in many instances, constitutes plain paper. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material occurs causing the toner material to be firmly bonded to the support member. In both the xerographic as well as the electrographic recording arts, the use of thermal energy for fixing toner images onto a support member is old and well known.
One approach to thermal fusing of electroscopic toner images onto a support has been to pass the support with the toner images thereon between a pair of opposed roller members, at least one of which is internally heated. During operation of a fusing system of this type, the support member to which the toner images are electrostatically adhered is moved through the nip formed between the rolls with the toner image contacting the fuser roll to thereby effect heating of the toner images within the nip.
In prior art contact fuser devices, the fuser roll structure and the backup roll structure are supported such that one of the roll structures can be cammed into and out of pressure engagement with the other of the structures. It has been found that in the presently contemplated contact fuser it is not necessary to move the roll structures into and out of pressure contact. Consequently, a much simpler and less costly mounting structure including means for effecting pressure engagement between the roll structures can be provided.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a new and improved contact fuser apparatus and mounting means therefor.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved mounting means for a contact fuser apparatus which mounting means is much simpler in construction and les costly.